The present invention concerns an apparatus and a method for reducing the build-up of unwanted residue or particles from water in and around orifices in a spray head assembly of a beverage making machine.
In one embodiment of a beverage making machine, water for making beverage enters the beverage making system through a pressurized line which includes at least a controllable inlet valve. Lime or other mineral deposits tend to accumulate or accrete on the inside of a heated water system and on flat surfaces where the water can evaporate. Sometimes particles of minerals or other materials can be introduced to the beverage making system form upstream in the water source. This action and accumulation may be accelerated in heated areas of the system and lines transporting hot water. Beverage making systems often use heated water for the brewing process and may have a heated water reservoir as one of the components of the system.
While these particles and accumulated material can be removed, it may clog and otherwise interfere with the expected flow of water and the operation of the beverage making equipment. Some surfaces might not be easily cleaned because they are not easily accessible and/or are not designed to accept a cleaning device such as a cleaning cloth, brush, scouring pad, etc. Accordingly, it is difficult and time consuming to remove lime and/or other mineral deposits in a heated water system for beverage brewing apparatus.
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for producing beverages which includes controllably dispensing water for use in brewing while minimizing lime deposits, particles and other build-up.
Water with high lime content or other minerals that is allowed to evaporate in a flat plane over the spray-holes of a spray head portion will begin to form in and around the spray head holes or orifices that brew water passes through to enter a brewing funnel positioned below the spray head. Over time the deposits can accrete or grow and result in reduced flow through the spray head orifices, affecting the designed flow rate and patterns of the water and affect the quality of the resultant brewed beverage. To avoid undesired build-up of such material, spray heads must be routinely cleaned, creating an undesirable operational requirement. That is, cleaning of such unwanted material requires time and cleaning materials both of which increase the cost of maintaining the brewing system.
The present disclosure minimizes or does not allow residual water inside a spray head to dry (or evaporate) over the spray head orifices.
The present disclosure provides depressions in which the residual water can reside at the end of a brewing cycle, preventing or minimizing the water from drying/evaporating on top of the orifices.
The present disclosure provides depressions to allow particles carried in the water flow through the spray head assembly to collect and reduce the likelihood that the particles will become lodged in the orifices which are spaced away from the depressions.
Additional features and embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings.